


Small Things

by mistrali



Series: Malorie's Peak Prompts [4]
Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Character of Color, Forum: Goldenlake, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Goldenlake's Malorie's Peak Prompt #32, Minor. </p><p>Daja and Tris discuss magic. Post-CoM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Things

Rating: G  
Prompt: #32 Minor  


**Small Things**

"I wish I could do small, useful things with my power," said Tris wistfully, watching as Daja ignited the candles at their table with a seed of fire. Daja looked at her in surprise, and she blushed. She hadn't meant to speak aloud!  
"Most people would consider saving your home from pirates useful enough to clear a lifetime's worth of debt," said Daja dryly. As Tris paled, she added hastily, "And you did all those past-seeing spells with Niko last year. You found where the plague came from. That's small and useful."

  
She spread a cloth on the table and began to lay out silver spoons, forks and knives.  
"I know, and I am glad I could do something important," said Tris, following Daja into the kitchen and fetching their best plates from the cupboard. "But some of that was Niko, and it wasn't permanent. I mean, something I could touch or craft. I like my magic now, of course, but weather's so flashy and temperamental - here now, gone in a moment."

  
"I'm just lighting candles for Rosethorn's birthday dinner," the other girl pointed out.  She set a bunch of deep purple crocuses and white irises in the vase and continued, "That's hardly so useful. You're the one who did all the cooking, and you would've done the washing up if Lark hadn't put her foot down." 

  
"I like housework," protested Tris, "and it was Sandry's turn to cook." Both girls rolled their eyes. Sandry still baulked at cooking, calling it finicky, although after a year at Discipline, she could at least make a simple, edible meal of couscous and spiced chickpeas without supervision. She would have struggled with things like spiced lamb, gooseberry preserve and fruitcake.

  
"None of us can cook as well as you, not even Rosethorn," said Daja. "Isn't that magic? Frostpine says it is. He can't even boil milk," she added, rolling her eyes. "He always sours it. He can make a mean ugali - it's a dish from Mbau -  but he says he learned that from Gorse in their novice days."  
"Frostpine knew Gorse when he was a novice?" asked Tris, eyes wide. "What was he like? He would have been-" 

  
"The same as now?" said Daja, with a shrug. "I really don't know. I think they lost touch after Gorse became a dedicate."  
"I'll ask him tonight," said Tris. She beamed and hurried off to put the finishing touches to her meal.  
Daja shook her head. Tris still believed her power was somehow not as good as smithing or thread or plant magic.  Daja couldn't blame her: the Chandlers hadn't exactly been supportive, and besides, Daja knew what it was to be cast out without a home by her own people.


End file.
